


Devil's due 惡魔的交付日

by PigeonBlood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: 為了捉住連環殺手，Jack和Hannibal用Will做了惡魔交易
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Devil's due 惡魔的交付日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976737) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



「你有任何有關巴爾的摩扼殺者的資料嗎？」Jack Crawford問，目光在曾經的友人身處的設備簡陋的牢房打轉。  
「我的確有。他是我曾經的病人，而且我知道他在想什麼。」Hannibal Lecter露出一個嘲諷的笑容說道。  
「那告訴我。」Jack說。  
「不。」Lecter說，「除非你能提供一些激勵措施，否則我不會說。」  
「我可以審問你。」  
「你是指折磨我。不。你知道我不會輕易被折服。如果你以任何方式傷害我，我的律師會提出指控。」  
「提出你的要求，醫生。」Crawford簡潔地說。他和Lecter曾一起分享餐點和信心。他們曾是親密的友人，他從未懷疑過醫生就是Chesapeake Ripper。他是一個惡魔，狡猾地偽裝成一個迷人有教養的男人。對，他是迷人又有教養，但他同時是邪惡。  
「我要Will Graham。」Lecter如貪婪的狼般舔了舔唇說道。  
「去見他？」Jack問。  
「去見他和親密地觸摸他。」Hannibal說。  
「你想操我的protégé*？你覺得我會容許你用這雙殺人兇手的手去沾污他？」Jack咆哮道。  
「你說得太庸俗了，Jack。對，我想和Will有身體上的接觸。去了解他如同我想了解他那樣。」  
「他不會同意。」  
「那你需要說服他。」Lecter說，「他已經在渴望我的觸碰，他一直都是。」  
「他和一個美麗堅強的女性結了婚。」  
「是的。」Lecter說，「但是他與我的聯繫越來越深，也更加的親密。」  
「你這個精於計算的混帳！」Jack罵道。  
「你正在展現你的庸俗，但女人們正在死去。你要為了不弄髒自己的手，再埋葬一個嗎？」  
Jack的怒火沖天，但他說：「我會和Graham談一談。」  
Lecter露出一個明顯的笑容。

\--  
「你應該去做。」Jack Crawford說。  
「你是不是瘋了？」Will Graham生氣地問。  
「不。如果這是唯一能捉到兇手的辦法，為什麼不？」Jack問。  
「你當然輕鬆，你又不是他指名的人。」Will說。  
「是。但如果你可以拯救生命... ...」  
「所以什麼？我就該為社會犧牲自己？」  
「他不會傷害你。」  
「他想吃我。」Will斷言。  
「不再是了。他尊重你。」  
「他痴迷於我。」Will說。  
Jack無法反駁這點。  
「所以你不會做？」  
「不會。」  
「我很抱歉，Will。」Jack說，趁Will沒有防備時快速接近他，Will的意識陷入了黑暗。

\--  
Will看著Hannibal，眼神冰冷。  
「為我脫光，Will。」Lecter說，他的眼中閃爍著黑暗的慾望。  
「為了救那些女人。」Will Graham冷冷地說。  
「是的。這是你不會為將自己獻給我而感到愧疚的方法，這是為了更大的好處。你的妻子永遠不會知道。」  
「你會在我的身體上留下標記。」  
「那就隱藏它們，吾愛。」  
Will慢慢地展示他的脫衣秀，將自己每一寸肌膚展露在Lecter饑餓的眼神下。  
當他全身赤裸著向後靠時，他對誘惑他的人說：「所以，得到我吧。」  
「我會的。你是我的。說出來。」  
Will注視著他如惡魔般黑暗的眼睛，說：「我是你的，無論身體還是靈魂。你擁有我的方式是我的妻子永遠無法做到。操我，主人。」  
Hannibal吻上他的嘴唇，往他的熱情注入鮮血。  
他的手急切地貼上Will的肌膚，充滿佔有慾地撫過每一片瘀傷。  
他將Will推倒在床上，Will聽到了他的主人拉下了拉鍊，他感覺到冰冷的手指放在了他的臀部，沾滿了滑溜的什麼，醫生肯定在之前就把它偷運進來？  
然後堅硬插了進來，擠壓般進入了他。Lecter溫熱的氣息噴灑在Will頸間。  
「我的愛人Will。」他說，他壓在Will身上動起了腰，深入又粗暴。  
Will呻吟著，慾望之火在他的小腹燃燒。  
他一直想被這樣擁有，被這個男人。  
「現在你能感受到我是你的了嗎？」Hannibal問，「你能感受到我的陰莖在你體內侵佔你嗎？」  
「是的，主人。」Will說。  
「你能感受到與我結締婚姻嗎？」  
「是的，Hannibal。我愛你。」Will說。  
他是被Jack強迫的，但這就是他想要的一切。

\--  
律動節奏加快，Hannibal壓在他身上的體重帶給Will窒息般的感覺又很舒服。  
放開他所有束縛的感覺很好。  
Will感到他全身投入了破爛的床單和他自己小腹。  
「Will。」Hannibal說，並將他的種子撒在他愛人溫暖而緊緻的身體深處。  
他們躺在一起過了一會兒。  
「你現在打算說嗎？」Will問。  
「雖然我會很想和你做再一次，交易即交易。」  
「很好。如果我幫你，你可以再次像這樣和我做。」Will耳語道。  
他的確責怪Jack，卻無法討厭Hannibal。  
Jack現在在牢房外面。  
「他會說的，自從你讓他操我的屁股。」Will說。  
「Will，我... ...」  
「抱歉。你應該。」Will說。  
Will側過身吻上Hannibal的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> *protégé：門徒，學生，追隨者


End file.
